


Opposite Forces

by Aberial_63



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cop Alec, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gun Violence, M/M, Marriage, Mob Boss Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 22:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17610293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aberial_63/pseuds/Aberial_63
Summary: Alec Lightwood has been chasing the infamous  Magnus Bane for years to no avail. Alec is a great cop with more arrests than any other captain in New York City. Why can't he (or won't he) catch Magnus Bane?





	Opposite Forces

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if the warning is really needed because the violence honestly isn't that graphic but I put it there just to be safe

"Alright, team, we enter on my count. Branwell, are you and Aldertree ready at the back exit?"

 

Lydia's voice crackled in Alec's earpiece. 

 

"Good to go, cap."

 

"Iz, how are we looking from the cameras? Any sight of Bane or his men?"

 

"Nothing yet. They must still be inside. But if I see Magnus, I'll be sure to let you know."

 

Alec heard the teasing in her voice. 

 

"Great. Alright folks, let's get this show on the road. Remember, keep your shots nonlethal. Getting even one of these assholes could give us enough info to bring down Bane's operation once and for all."

 

"If we manage to actually catch the bastards for once, you mean. They always manage to slip through our fingers," Lydia sighed. 

 

"Stay positive, Branwell," Aldertree replied over the comm. "If I'm here, we're bound to catch at least one of them."

 

"Maybe cool it with the confidence, newbie," Alec snapped. He really despised whoever had decided to promote this half-priced beat cop to a detective in his precinct. 

 

"Take it easy, boys," Izzy said. "I believe we have a devilishly handsome criminal mastermind to take down."

 

Alec couldn't argue with her there. Magnus was definitely a tall glass of water that Alec would be more than happy to get his hands on. Just the thought sent a little shiver down his spine. 

 

"Izzy's right. Here we go. We're in in 3...2...1....now!"

 

Alec kicked in the door to the old warehouse and raised his gun. As soon as he was fully inside, he looked around. He was surrounded by towering shelves of boxes. It was mostly dark except for a yellow light from further inside the building that shined through the gaps between the boxes. Alec stayed alert as he made his way through the maze of shelves towards the light. 

 

After turning a few more corners, he came to stand in front of a brightly lit office with a large window. Inside, he saw Magnus lounging in an office chair and talking to a big burly man with a thick mustache. Raphael Santiago and Maia Roberts stood behind Magnus' chair, looking equally amused. A few other cronies lingered around the edges of the room, some unfamiliar and some that Alec recognized as working with Magnus. The large man seemed extremely pissed about something and was gesturing angrily at Magnus, but Magnus seemed completely unbothered. He just maintained his familiar composure and infuriatingly handsome smirk as he assessed the man with his eyes. 

 

Alec had seen that smirk on more than one occasion and he knew exactly how it could make a person's blood boil. He also knew how much it could turn a person on, but maybe that little effect was unique to Alec. 

 

When the man stopped speaking, Magnus rose elegantly from his chair so that he stood eye to eye with him. He said something in return and raised a gun to the man's chest. Alec rolled his eyes at the lazy way Magnus held the weapon. Magnus was a skilled marksman and he knew better, but he was putting on a show. 

 

Alec saw Victor and Lydia approaching from a nearby set of shelves. Alec signaled with his hand for them to close in on the office. 

 

Alec moved a few yards closer to the window so that he was bathed in the light. He saw Magnus' eyes flick over to him now that he had emerged from the shadows. Magnus grinned as he trailed his eyes slowly over Alec's form. Alec had to refrain from smiling back at him. 

 

Magnus returned his gaze to the mustached man. He said something with a purse of his lips and a sneer before slamming the butt of the gun down on his face. The man hit the floor in an instant. His men swarmed forward to reach their boss. Magnus looked back to Alec, said something to his gang, winked, and raced out a side door. 

 

"Bane is mine," Alec yelled to his colleagues. "Take care of the rest of them!"

 

"Got it," Lydia said before running towards the fleeing criminals with Victor on her heels. 

 

Alec sprinted in the direction he'd seen Magnus go. Adrenaline raced through his veins. This was always the fun part. The chase. 

 

Alec zigzagged through the aisles, scanning each one carefully for any sign of Magnus. He was tricky and he knew how to stay out of sight when he wanted to.

 

After a few minutes of searching, Alec slowed his pace to a walk. Where the hell had Magnus gone? He shouldn't have been able to make it far in the brief period of time since leaving the office. 

 

Alec was considering turning around and heading back towards the office when he felt a firm grip on his shoulder. Instinctively, he whipped around with his gun raised and ready to fire.

 

"Well, that's not a nice way to greet your husband, Alexander."

 

Magnus smiled coyly as he raised his hands in mock surrender. 

 

"Technically, we aren't married, Magnus," Alec replied as he lowered his weapon. 

 

Magnus shrugged.

 

"That was your choice, not mine. You said something about there being a tiny conflict of interest for a police captain marrying New York's most infamous mob boss."

 

"I would've lost my job so I don't consider it  _ tiny. _ "

 

Magnus sauntered forward to crowd into Alec's personal space.

 

"I understand, my love. We're married in here," Magnus murmured as he placed a gentle finger over Alec's heart, "even if we lack the proper legal documents. That's all that matters to me."

 

Alec reached up and laced Magnus' fingers through his. Magnus pushed closer. 

 

"Now, darling, how about you put that gun away and show me just how excited you are to see me?" Magnus crooned.   

 

Alec chuckled and surged forward to kiss his husband. Magnus let out a little delighted sound and returned the kiss with matching enthusiasm. He kept a solid hold on Alec as he pushed him up against a nearby stack of boxes. 

 

Alec knew that they were an odd pairing. Alec was a squeaky clean New York police captain with more arrests than anyone else of his rank in the city. He was raised by two prosecutors and he had never broken a single rule in his entire school career. He was a rule follower. Except for when it came to Magnus. Magnus, the renowned mob boss who had swindled millions out of the richest corporations in the city. Magnus, the man who Alec had been "chasing" in vain for years since his former boss had dropped the hefty case file on his desk. Magnus, the man Alec had met before he'd even graduated from the academy and who had completely enraptured him before even mentioning that he was in line to inherit a position as the leader of the most powerful mob in New York. Magnus, the person who had held Alec for hours while he cried after losing a friend in the line of duty and who made Belgian waffles every Sunday and who touched Alec like he was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.  

 

Loving Magnus broke every single rule that Alec had always abided by, but he couldn't care when Magnus gave his heart a safe place to call home. 

 

Magnus drew back from the kiss. 

 

"Now,  _ that's  _ a proper greeting if I've ever seen one," he breathed against Alec's lips. 

 

"Courtesy of New York's finest," Alec answered. 

 

Magnus giggled, but it was cut off by the sound of approaching steps. 

 

"Captain, where are you?" Alec heard Lydia say over the comm.

 

"We're going to have some company in a second," Alec warned. 

 

Magnus' eyes lit up with mischief.

 

"Well, then we'd better make this performance believable."

 

Alec's eyes widened in confusion.

 

"Wait, what?"Alec managed to get out before he felt Magnus shove him away and out into the main aisle. He barely caught a glimpse of Lydia and Victor in his peripheral vision before Magnus' foot was colliding with his chest. 

 

Alec stumbled back but managed not to fall. Magnus stared him down with a challenging fire in his eyes and Alec finally understood. Lydia and Victor knew nothing about their relationship and they'd definitely get suspicious if they were just standing together and talking intimately. No,  _ real  _ arch-nemeses would be battling it out like they hated each other. 

 

Alec schooled his features into a frown and lunged for Magnus, tackling him to the ground.

 

"Alec!" Aldertree cried. 

 

"Don't worry," he shouted. "Stay back. I've got this."

 

"Oh, do you?" Magnus grunted as he fought for control. He wrapped a leg around Alec's and flipped them so he was straddling Alec's hips. 

 

"Mm, I quite like this position. It's sexy," Magnus whispered low enough so that the others couldn't hear. 

 

"Shut up," Alec panted before freeing his hands from Magnus' grip and pushing him away. They both got to their feet.   

 

Alec let his training kick in and pulled out his gun.

 

"Don't move, Bane," he said sternly. 

 

"No thanks," Magnus retorted. "While I've truly had a lovely time with you today, I believe it's time for me to take my leave. I'll see you around, pretty boy."

 

Magnus tossed him a smirk before darting towards the nearest exit. 

 

"Captain, shoot him!" Aldertree urged. "You may not get another chance like this."

 

Alec's finger wavered on the trigger. He knew for the sake of the ruse he had to do something, but shooting the love of his life wasn't exactly ideal. He had to keep up with what they'd just been doing. He had to pretend like he truly wanted Magnus in custody and that meant firing his gun. It didn't mean that he actually had to hit him.

 

Alec aimed his gun for a spot close to Magnus and intentionally missed. However, while he hadn't hit Magnus, he had hit one of the metal shelving units. The bullet ricocheted and he saw Magnus clutch his arm as he made it through the door. 

 

_ Fuck. _

 

"I thought you were supposed to be a great shot," Aldertree said as the three of them started towards the door Magnus had left from. 

 

"Nobody's perfect," Alec offered in response. When they emerged outside, there was no sight of Magnus. All that remained was a set of fresh tire tracks in the dirt and a few drops of blood.

 

"He's gone, Alec," Izzy said in the earpiece. "He jumped into a van as soon as he got outside."

 

"Damn," he swore as he caught his breath. 

 

"He was bleeding. Did something happen in there?"

 

Alec frowned and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, I uh- I shot him?"

 

Izzy laughed maniacally and his companions sent him confused glances. He waved them away. 

 

"Oh, Alec, that's gonna bite you in the ass."

 

"Tell me about it," he grumbled. 

 

.

 

Alec nodded at security as he entered headquarters. Even after years of proving his loyalty to Magnus, they still sent him dirty looks for being a cop. 

 

He headed into the open space that Magnus and his team used as their ops center. As always, Alec was impressed by the technology they had access to and the wide array of screens. If the NYPD had stuff like this, Alec had a feeling they'd be much more productive. 

 

"Hey, Alec, heard you shot the boss today!" Alec rolled his eyes and turned to face Simon where he sat at his desk.

 

"And who told you that, Lewis?" 

 

"Well, technically, you did. I hacked your comms and I heard you mention it to Isabelle."

 

Alec scoffed. "You have got to stop hacking our system. It drives my sister up a wall. She's gonna be furious when I tell her."

 

Simon went pale. "No, don't tell her. She'll kick my ass."

 

"I hope she does," Alec said with a smile. 

 

"You sound too cheerful for a man who just shot his husband," Clary, Magnus' assistant, teased as she entered the room with two coffees. 

 

Alec groaned. "Let's be real, that bullet barely touched him. And I didn't shoot him. I shot  _ near  _ him and the bullet ricocheted. He's fine."

 

Clary set down the coffee in front of Maia where she was reclined on a nearby sofa. Maia pecked her softly on the lips before scooting over so that Clary could sit.

 

"Well, he acted like he was dying on the ride home," Maia said. "Such a drama queen."

 

"You haven't seen him be dramatic until you accidentally wash his colors in hot water instead of cold. He acted like I'd just murdered his dog."

 

The group laughed.  

 

"Speaking of my husband, where is he? I want to check on him, even if it was nothing."

 

"Nursing his wounds," Clary said and motioned to his office door.

 

Alec smiled thankfully before going to the door. He knocked softly.

 

"Magnus, I'm coming in."

 

He turned the knob and let himself in. 

 

Magnus was perched on the corner of his desk. He was shirtless and he was busy trying uselessly to stitch up the bloody gash on his shoulder with one hand. It was deeper than Alec thought it would be. 

 

"Thank god you're here. Maybe you can explain to him that he  needs help if that's going to heal nicely."

 

Alec looked to see Raphael scowling at Magnus from a chair in the corner of the room.

 

"I'm perfectly capable of sewing this up on my own, Raph."

 

"Stubborn ass," Raphael sighed before getting up and brushing past Alec. He closed the door behind him. 

 

"That's going to leave an ugly scar," Alec said as he stepped closer. Magnus glared at him for a moment before looking back to his work. 

 

"I wonder whose fault that is. Is it mine because I'm doing an average stitching job or it yours because you  _ shot me?" _

 

"I think it's yours because you're really doing a terrible job right now, babe."

 

Magnus ignored him and flinched when he pulled the thread for another stitch. 

 

Alec breathed deeply before reaching out to stop Magnus' struggling hand. 

 

"Let me. It's the least I can do."

 

Magnus considered him for a moment before handing over the needle. Alec smiled softly at him before starting to close the wound. He was careful to keep the stitches neat and he stopped whenever Magnus would suck in a pained breath. After a few minutes, Alec tied a knot and cut the thread. 

 

"There. All better," he said, admiring his work. 

 

"Still hurts like a bitch," Magnus mumbled glumly. 

 

Alec reached for a wet rag that Magnus had next to him. As he cleaned up the skin around the gash, he looked down at his husband.

 

"I'm really sorry, Magnus. You know I never want to hurt you."

 

Magnus sighed and met his eyes.

 

"I know, angel. I just wish it didn't have to be like this all the time. I wish I could visit you at work and have our lunches in public places. I wish I could have that fucking piece of paper saying that you're the person I want to spend my life with. I wish we could be like other couples and not, you know, shoot at each other."

 

He let out a mirthless laugh. It was bitter and sad. Alec wanted that too but it felt impossible. Alec was committed to his work and Magnus had no intentions of leaving the mob anytime soon. They were stuck here until one of them decided to move on from their current career. 

 

Alec felt an ache in his chest at Magnus' obvious inner turmoil.

 

"What can I do, Magnus?" He would do anything to make Magnus smile even a little bit. 

 

"Kiss it and make it better?" Magnus offered.

 

Alec grinned.  

 

"I can do that."

 

Alec tossed the rag away and tenderly rested his hands on Magnus' forearms. He leaned in a pressed soft kiss to Magnus' exposed shoulder. His skin was hot against Alec's lips. 

 

"I'm sorry," he murmured between kisses.

 

"You're forgiven, my love."

 

Alec moved up along Magnus' body to kiss his neck.

 

"We'll figure all of this out someday. I promise. We'll get married for real and we'll go on dates and I'll show you off to the world. I don't know how but we'll figure it out."

 

"I want that," Magnus said, half-gasping as Alec kissed a particularly sensitive patch of skin. "I want that with you, Alexander."

 

"I want it too. I want everything with you, Magnus."

 

Alec finally kissed Magnus' lips. It was slow and it made Alec's heart hurt in the best way. 

 

"I love you," Magnus said against Alec's mouth.

 

"I love you too."

 

Those words were a promise. No matter how long it took, they would find a way to live the life they craved. They would, one day, be able to love each other with no limits, no fears warning them to stay away from prying eyes. One day they would get to be together in a way that shouldn't have been complicated, but was. 

 

Maybe not right away, but one day.


End file.
